


Merry Valentine's Day

by EchoCharm



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope my secret valentine likes this, Kindergarten to Senior Year, Secret Valentines, WHAT!? I know!, baby phantoms, cuz nobody cries alone, everyone's a sympathetic crier, this HAS been edited!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: It was Friday, February 12th and Luke walked into the classroom with a Tupperware container full of chocolate chip cookies.The cookies were for the Valentine’s day party in the afternoon. One of the cookies was set aside specifically for Julie. It had extra chocolate chips and it was wrapped in a pretty cellophane bag with hearts on it because she was extra special.OrThe one where Luke and Julie are extra special friends and valentines day is a big deal in kindergarten.Forhappinessinthedarkesttimeson Tumblr for the Secret Valentine's Fic exchange
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 116
Collections: Random_booklovers favourite Juke fics





	Merry Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's day everyone!!
> 
> This was written for [happinessinthedarkesttimes](https://happinessinthedarkesttimes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for the Secret Valentine's Fic exchange.

It was the first day of Kindergarten, Luke was in the school yard with his mom looking around for Reggie, Alex and Bobby when he noticed a girl walking up to the group of kids and adults. She has curly hair just like her mom and a big smile.

When the curly haired girl's mom started talking to his mom, Luke decided to talk to her. “Hi!” He waved. “My name is Luke. What’s your name?”

“Julie.” Julie looks at the boy bouncing with excitement.

“I like your hair. It’s really curly and twisty and pretty.” Luke is an endless bundle of energy, and it slowly makes its way to Julie.

With a big smile she says “Thanks. Do you want an orange slice?” as she pulls out a small plastic zippy bag from her pocket.

“Really? You’ll share your orange slices? Why?” Luke is looking at her like she’s offered him all the riches of the world.

“‘Cause we’re friends. And that’s what friends do.” Julie held the plastic bag out to him.

“Reggie, Alex and Bobby don’t share their oranges. So we should be extra special friends.”

“Is that different from best friends? I have two best friends already.” She says.

“Yeah it is. It’s different, but it’s not different.” Luke was very sure of this. Although he’s never had an extra special friend before, only best friends.

As they finished the orange slices their friends found them. It seemed that Luke’s friend Bobby was the same Bobby Julie knew, who was Carrie’s twin brother.

Eventually Mrs Harrison came out to welcome everyone and shuffle the students inside. “Good morning everyone! Who’s ready for school?”

As his friends went inside, Luke hung back and waited for Julie. They held hands as they walked into the classroom for the very first time.

* * *

It was Friday, February 12th and Luke walked into the classroom with a Tupperware container full of chocolate chip cookies. 

The cookies were for the Valentine’s day party in the afternoon. One of the cookies was set aside specifically for Julie. It had extra chocolate chips and it was wrapped in a pretty cellophane bag with hearts on it because she was extra special.

Julie had a Ziploc bag full of Valentine’s Day cards for everyone. For Flynn and Carrie, she wrote in purple and pink gel pen and put extra stickers on the cards.

She wrote on Luke’s card with her extra special glitter pen, making sure everything was spelled correctly. His card also had more stickers on it.

Every morning after hanging up their jackets, Luke gave Julie a hug. Mrs Harrison had never seen two kids like them before.

They both had their own groups of friends, but Luke and Julie were connected in a different way. Always there to comfort each other after nap time or construct a castle with the building blocks without exchanging a word between them.

“Hi Julie! Are you excited for the party today?” Luke asked as they sat down next to each other on the floor for attendance.

“Yeah, mama said that I’m allowed to have two candies today after dinner, for a treat.” Julie adjusted her pony tail on her head.

Luke was already bouncing, “I’m excited too. I helped my mom make the chocolate chip cookies.”

“I love chocolate chip cookies!” Julie was bouncing with excitement too.

“Alright class let’s settle down for attendance.” Mrs Harrison could only hold the attention of all twenty five-year old’s for so long.

**

Recess had come and gone. That meant one thing: Party Time!

Flynn was busy eating chocolate caramel candy as Julie searched for her valentine. All of the cards were in front of them.

“Is it that one with the stickers?” Flynn asked pointing to the _extra special_ valentine for Luke.

“No, it’s not that one.” Julie kept looking.

“Are you sure? It has stickers on it like you said. See!” Flynn had reached out and held it in her hands.

Her sticky, chocolate covered hands.

“That one is for Luke.” Julie tried not to cry. Really, she tried but there was no holding back the water works. “You…you made it messy.”

Flynn didn’t know what to do and seeing her friend cry, and she started crying. “I’m sorry Julie! I wanted to help you.”

Carrie was walking back from washing her hands when she saw her two friends crying. “Why are you crying? Do I need to cry too?”

Neither Julie nor Flynn could answer which led Carrie to crying so as not to feel left out.

*

On the other side of the room Luke was handing out one cookie to each classmate. Reggie had helped himself to one while Luke gave one to Alex and Bobby.

The one that Reggie took was, of course, the special one just for Julie.

Luke looked in the container to grab a cookie for Kayla and saw that Julie's Special Cookie was gone. He looked around eyes searching the table when he saw Reggie munching away on a cookie that was 75% chocolate and 25% cookie, the cellophane bag still in his hand.

The only thing Luke could say was “Reggie!” before he burst into tears. The Tupperware falling from his grasp and scattering across the floor.

Alex and Bobby, looking between the other two, were concerned and a little scared. They were all very familiar with Luke crying, but Reggie had never been the cause of it before.

Alex, who was getting worried about his friends, started crying too.

Bobby went to get Mrs Harrison to help.

*

Before she knew it, Mrs Harrison had six crying children in her midst, all crying for different, slightly related reasons.

Carrie and Alex were the first to calm down once they knew that their friends were gonna be okay.

Julie, Flynn, Reggie, and Luke sat down on the floor, where Mrs Harrison normally read to them. “Okay does everyone have a tissue?”

They all shook their heads, yes.

And then in pairs she figured out what happened.

Flynn and Julie made up and so did Reggie and Luke.

While the rest of the class was playing and having fun Julie sat off to the side by herself reading a picture book. Luke sat next to her. “Can I read it after you?” He asked.

“Yeah. Ok.” A moment passed between them before she asked, “Why are you sad?”

“Reggie ate the special cookie I made for you. It had extra chocolate chips.” Luke was sticking random lego pieces together.

“I was sad because Flynn got chocolate on your valentine card. It was special too. I used my glitter gel pen and extra stickers.”

Luke’s head snapped up and looked at Julie. “Really? You put extra stickers on it, for me?”

“Yeah, because you’re my friend.” Julie could be so straight forward sometimes.

“You’re my friend too, Julie.” The sad mopey look on Luke was replaced with a bright shining smile.

“Here, we can read the book together.” Julie placed the book on the floor between them, so they could both see the pictures.

“Merry Valentines day Julie.”

Julie laughed. “That’s only for Christmas.”

“No, you don’t say ‘Merry Valentines day’ you say ‘Merry Christmas.’”

“No you say _Happy_ Valentines day. Merry is only for Christmas because it’s special. Everything else is happy.”

“Well it should be Merry Valentines day, because it's special too. Just like us, we’re extra special friends.”

“Okay.” That was good enough for Julie. She leaned over and gave Luke a big hug. 

* * *

“Are you going to the school dance tonight?” He asks as they get off the bus.

“I don’t know? Are you asking me?” Julie was grasping the straps of her backpack tighter than usual. She really hoped he was asking.

“Maybe? I don’t know. If you want to, it could be cool. Or totally lame.” Luke could feel his face heating up. He was making zero eye contact with Julie, choosing to look at the smushy blob of gum on the sidewalk.

“I think it could be cool. It’s our first middle school dance.” 

Finally Luke looked up at her. “Yeah, ok. My dad said he would give me a ride there. We can pick you up.” His face was still red and that wasn’t changing anytime soon.

“Ok. I’ll be ready at 7.” With that Julie rushed home to get ready.

*

Luke was the perfect date. He came to the door to get Julie, opened the car door for her, and helped her out of the car when they arrived at the school. 

The gym was covered in streamers and balloons. Music was blasting through the speakers and everyone was dancing. 

They were awkwardly standing close to the wall by the entrance and Julie asked, "Do you want to dance?"

The blush on Luke's face was noticeable even with the technicolor lights. "Ok!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the group of people on the dance floor where they danced and sang along to every song.

When the obligatory awkward slow dance song started playing, Luke froze. Were they supposed to dance to this? He didn't even know how to dance to a slow song. 

Julie could read him like a book and saw the freak out happen in real time. "You put your hands on my waist." Julie directed him as she placed her hands around his neck. "See, it's not that hard."

Luke moved his head closer to her ear and whispered "Merry Valentines day Julie." 

Her response was a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

It was senior year and midterms were fast approaching. Julie was frazzled and she couldn’t keep the days of the week straight. 

Half asleep with her glasses falling down her nose. She was wearing her favourite sweater(It was _technically_ Luke’s) and was holding a massive thermos full of coffee. There was an hour before class started and she intended to study in the library.

As she closed her locker Julie saw Luke leaning next to her. He was holding something in his hand and had a very big smile on his face for 7:50 in the morning. 

“Good morning to the light of my life, the one who makes rainbows out of rain and is a human wrecking ball of talent.”

“You ok? What’s with the poetry?” Jules looks at him over her glasses.

“Should I write it down for a song?” He started reaching for his backpack.

Julie shook her head. “Nope. It is not worthy of our music. Why are you here so early?”

“I could ask you the same thing babe.” Luke took her hand and they weaved their fingers together as she led him to the library.

“Studying for the midterm. How did you know I was here?” They were walking up to the library just as Mrs. Carter, the librarian, unlocked the doors.

“Your mom told me. I showed up at your house early and you weren't there!” He pulls on her hand to make her look at him 

“Sorry. Studying in the library is the best in the morning with no one here.” She walked over to a table and dropped her bag on the ground and settled in. 

“So you took the bus at ass o’clock in the morning instead of calling your boyfriend who has a car.” 

Mrs Carter gave Luke a stern look and said “Language, Mr Patterson.” 

“I figured you’d be sleeping anyway.”Julie didn’t look at Luke when she said that, instead flipping open her textbook to the page she left off on the night before.

“Jules, that is a flimsy excuse. The perks of dating me include the following: I have a car, I am basically a rockstar, and I’m your extra special friend so I know when you’re BS-ing me.” He set his stuff down on the table across from her.

“Ok, I just needed some alone time. Completely alone. The past few days have been crazy with studying and rehearsals. And every minute I’m at home Carlos is barging into my room or someone wants to talk to me or Tia comes over. So being on a public bus at ass o’clock was very appealing.” Julie looked up at Luke and saw the concerned look wash away into understanding.

Luke walked around to her side and wrapped her in a hug from behind. “You can always tell me that, Jules. I totally get it. And if you want some companionable silence I’m down for that too.” 

“I love you.” 

“Speaking of loooove. I have something for you. It’s the reason I came to your house so early.” With his left arm still wrapped around her he presented the small box in front of her. 

It was a box that you would get from a bakery. Small enough for two cupcakes or brownies or “Chocolate chip cookies! Thank you.” Julie jumped up and down with excitement.

“Merry Valentines day, babe.” Julie laughed as Luke kissed her. 

“Merry Valentine’s day to you too.” Julie pulled out a card from her backpack. It was covered in glitter and guitar stickers. And placed it in his hand, that wasn’t still wrapped around her. 

Luke already knew what it said. “I love you too Julie.” He gave her another kiss, this time a big sloppy one on her cheek.

“Luke! Gross.” Julie used the sleeve of her(his) sweater to wipe her face clean.

“Don’t lie, you love it Jules.” 

“Yeah I do.” She gave him a big wet kiss right back.

Every year that followed Luke wished Julie a Merry Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? 
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
